Nissan Skyline (R33) (test)
NOTE: This page is a test and is currently not to be linked with anything, including categories. It is meant purely for demonstration purposes for ease of use. It may be deleted at a later date. The Nissan Skyline R33 is a model made and produced by Nissan that has featured throughout the Gran Turismo series. It was first unveiled in 1993, and went into production between 1995 and 1998. The R33 is a successor to the R32, and was later replaced by the R34. It is the 9th generation of the Skyline model, and the 4th to bear the GT-R badge. Description When the new ninth-generation Skyline sedan, the R33 was introduced in August 1993, one model was conspicuously missing from the lineup: the GT-R. The R32 GT-R was still being sold at dealerships (all the way through November 1994), and Nissan engineers were working overtime to create a car that surpassed the R32. The car was unveiled at the 1993 Tokyo Motor Show, but fans still had to wait until January 1995 for it hit dealerships. Many had their doubts whether the R33 could surpass the awesome performance standards set by the R32, but it not only met everyone's expectations, it surpassed them, proving this in a television commercial called "Minus 21-second Dream." It showed the R33 running the famed Nürburgring race course 21 seconds faster than the R32. Under the R33's hood, which was now made of aluminum along with the front fenders, sat the RB26DETT, but this one was more refined. It pumped out a whopping 276 BHP at 6800 rpm and 276.2 lb-ft of torque at 4400. Gear selection was performed through the 5-speed manual gearbox that sent power to all four wheels via Nissan's ATTESA E-TS all-wheel-drive system. Also included in the handling mix was an active LSD, strut-tower bar, and powerful ABS-equipped Brembo brakes. To commemorate its entrance in the famed 24 Hours of Le Mans race, the LM Limited was introduced in 1996. =Editions= Base Model "Minus 21 seconds"; the 4th generation GT-R showed its performance in real numbers. |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4575mm |width = 1780mm |height = 1360mm |displacement = 2568cc }} This is the base model GT-R from 1995. This edition has featured in almost every Gran Turismo game to date except for Gran Turismo 3 and Gran Turismo Sport. In Gran Turismo 5 and 6, it is a Standard/Simple car and does not have a detailed interior. Colors There are 7 available colors for this car: *White *Sonic Silver Metallic *Dark Gray Pearl *Black *Super Clear Red *Deep Marine Blue Pearl *Midnight Purple Pearl Acquisition These are the methods of acquiring the Nissan Skyline GT-R (R33) '95. *'Gran Turismo' **Location: Nissan Used Cars Dealership **Price: Around 34,000 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 2' **Location: Nissan Used Cars Dealership in East City **Price: Around 30,000 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 4' **Location: Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) **Price: Around 16,700 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. *'Gran Turismo PSP' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 47,850 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 5' **Location: Used Car Dealership **Price: 35,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. **Lv. Requirement: 6 *'Gran Turismo 6' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 47,850 Credits. GT-R N1 '95 A competition grade model with metal turbines and air cooled oil cooler. |0-60 = |gt5type = ST |gt6type = simple |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4675 mm |width = 1780 mm |height = 1360 mm |displacement = 2568 cc }} This is a competition edition from 1995. It features a slightly improved power package over the base model. This edition features in every Gran Turismo game since Gran Turismo 4, except for Gran Turismo Sport. In Gran Turismo 5 and 6, it is a Standard/Simple car and does not have a detailed interior. Acquisition *'Gran Turismo 4' **Location: Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) **Price: Around 20,900 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. *'Gran Turismo PSP' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 59,900 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 5' **Location: Used Car Dealership **Price: 45,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. **Lv. Requirement: 6 *'Gran Turismo 6' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 59,900 Credits. GT-R V-Spec '95 The upper grade model with Active LSD and ATTESA ET-S Pro. |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = 1995 }} This is the higher grade edition from 1995. It features improved handling mechanics to achieve better cornering speeds. This edition has featured in almost every Gran Turismo game to date except for Gran Turismo 3 and Gran Turismo Sport. In Gran Turismo 5 and 6, it is a Standard/Simple car and does not have a detailed interior. Acquisition *'Gran Turismo' **Location: Nissan Used Cars Dealership **Price: Around 40,000 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 2' **Location: Nissan Used Cars Dealership in East City **Price: Around 35,000 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 4' **Location: Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) **Price: Around 23,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. *'Gran Turismo PSP' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 52,900 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 5' **Location: Used Car Dealership **Price: 47,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. **Lv. Requirement: 6 *'Gran Turismo 6' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 52,900 Credits. GTS-25t Type M '96 }} This is the the lower grade edition from 1996. It doesn't have as much power, as it uses a different engine from the GT-R editions. It also has a front-engine rear-drive drivetrain, unlike the GT-R editions which have a 4-wheel-drive drivetrain. This can be seen as the entry edition for beginners. This edition features in only Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2. Acquisition *'Gran Turismo' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 28,180 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 2' **Location: Nissan Used Cars Dealership in East City **Price: Around 14,500 Credits. GT-R '96 The mid-model R33 GT-R after a minor model change, with improved safety measures. |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4675mm |width = 1780mm |height = 1360mm |displacement = 2568cc }} This is the improved edition from 1996. Featuring better power, it is slightly better than the original base model. This edition features in every Gran Turismo game since Gran Turismo 4, except for Gran Turismo Sport. In Gran Turismo 5 and 6, it is a Standard/Simple car and does not have a detailed interior. Acquisition *'Gran Turismo 4' **Location: Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) **Price: Around 28,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. *'Gran Turismo PSP' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 48,250 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 5' **Location: Used Car Dealership **Price: 40,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. **Lv. Requirement: 6 *'Gran Turismo 6' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 48,250 Credits. GT-R V-Spec '96 Not just your ordinary GT-R; the upper grade model with special suspension. |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = 1996 }} This is the higher grade edition from 1996. It features improved handling mechanics to achieve better cornering speeds. This edition features in every Gran Turismo game since Gran Turismo 4, except for Gran Turismo Sport. In Gran Turismo 5 and 6, it is a Standard/Simple car and does not have a detailed interior. Acquisition *'Gran Turismo 4' **Location: Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) **Price: Around 23,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. *'Gran Turismo PSP' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 53,300 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 5' **Location: Used Car Dealership **Price: 45,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. **Lv. Requirement: 6 *'Gran Turismo 6' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 53,300 Credits. GT-R V-Spec LM Limited '96 A special spec R33 that was sold for only 2 months, in commemoration of the GT-R's participation on the Le Mans. |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = 1996 }} This is a special limited edition from 1996. This edition was sold to commemorate its involvement in the 1996 24 Hours of Le Mans race. It is available in only one colour: Champion Blue. This edition features in every Gran Turismo game since Gran Turismo 4, except for Gran Turismo Sport. In Gran Turismo 5 and 6, it is a Standard/Simple car and does not have a detailed interior. Acquisition *'Gran Turismo 4' **Location: Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) **Price: Around 23,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. *'Gran Turismo PSP' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 53,900 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 5' **Location: Used Car Dealership **Price: 46,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. **Lv. Requirement: 6 *'Gran Turismo 6' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 53,900 Credits. 280 Type MR }} This is a tuned edition from 1996. It was tuned by P-Ride and features overall better performance. There is an error where the car is It has featured in only one game: Gran Turismo 2. Description The 280 MR is a unique car featuring distinctive Nissan Prince tuning. It is based on the ninth generation of the R33 Skyline series, the GTS25t (type M, spec 2) two-door sports coupe model that appeared in August 1993. The 280 MR has many great features, starting with its powerplant. The engine is increased in displacement to 2.8 liter, and has internal modifications including a special crankshaft and pistons. It needs them, as power output from this turbo motor is an incredible 300 BHP. It generates 95% of its maximum torque as low as 2400 rpm, for performance that rivals the GT-R. This car feels both direct and sporty, thanks to its use of Nismo parts for a lowered ride height, chassis reinforcement, and upgraded brakes. For an ever sportier look, you can choose the optional aero kit that includes a big bold rear wing and Nismo's LMGT2 aluminium wheels. Imagine the powerful road performance you get when 300 BHP of power is transferred via the rear wheels. The powerful engine and the front-engine, rear drive chassis is what makes the 280 MR special. Acquisition *'Gran Turismo 2' **Location: Nissan Used Car Dealership in East City. **Price: Around 22,500 Credits. GT-R Autech 40th Anniversary Version '97 |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} This is the 4-door edition from 1997. It is also known simply as the GT-R 4door. It has featured in only one game: Gran Turismo 2. Description When the time comes to give out awards for The Snappiest Car Title, chances are the nominations won't include the "Skyline GT-R Autech 40th Anniversary Version." For some people, having a race bred 1995 R-33 Skyline GT-R with sophisticated multi-link suspension front and rear, a clever four-wheel-drive system and Super HICAS four-wheel-steer is not enough. Neither are they satisfied with a straight-six, DOHC, 2.6-litre engine producing 280 BHP at 6,800 rpm or 271 lb/ft of torque at 4,400 rpm from twin turbos. A 0-60 mph figure of a mere 5.4 seconds and a top speed of 155 mph, limited only by an electronic governor, leaves them strangely unfulfilled. As does the knowledge that the 17-inch alloy wheels are clad in 245/45 Bridgestone tyres to aid the car's incredible grip, or that the Brembo brakes provide such fantastic stopping power. They harumph when you remind them that the gearbox is the snickiest Getrag 5-speed they're ever likely to experience. A bitter taste is left in their mouths when they think of the fact that the R-33 is usually rear-wheel-drive, just right for some tail-out antics, but can distribute 50% of its torque to the front wheels if in-built yaw sensors feel a big moment coming on. This makes the Skyline stupidly easy to drive, an instrument that flatters the less talented, but capable of great things in the hands of a virtuoso. No, for them, something is missing. It's not the big rear wing or front air dam. Or the bucket seats that hug the body to withstand lateral Gs. They are still here. What these folk want is not a brutal-looking, brutally fast two-door coupe. They want to bring their family along for the wild, wild ride. They want a FOUR-door Nissan R-33 Skyline GT-R. Which is exactly what the "Skyline GT-R Autech 40th Anniversary Version" is. Acquisition *'Gran Turismo 2' **Location: Nissan Used Car Dealership in East City. **Price: Around 33,000 Credits. GT-R '97 Introducing HID headlights, the late model GT-R with bumper intake ducts. |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4675mm |width = 1780mm |height = 1360mm |displacement = 2568cc }} This is the improved edition from 1997. Featuring better power, it is slightly better than the original base model. This edition has featured in almost every Gran Turismo game to date except for Gran Turismo 3 and Gran Turismo Sport. In Gran Turismo 5 and 6, it is a Standard/Simple car and does not have a detailed interior. Acquisition *'Gran Turismo' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 48,850 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 2' **Location: Nissan Used Cars Dealership in East City **Price: Around 35,000 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 4' **Location: Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) **Price: Around 25,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. *'Gran Turismo PSP' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 48,850 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 5' **Location: Used Car Dealership **Price: 37,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. **Lv. Requirement: 6 *'Gran Turismo 6' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 48,850 Credits. GT-R V-Spec '97 The top grade model of the R33 GT-R, with the ATTESA E-TS Pro system. |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = 1997 |cost = 53,900 Cr. }} This is the final edition of the R33 model. This edition has featured in almost every Gran Turismo game to date. In Gran Turismo 5 and 6, it is a Premium car and has a detailed interior. In Gran Turismo 2, it is listed as the GT-R '98 edition. It is also the only R33 to appear in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Colors This car is available in 7 colors: *White *Sonic Silver(M) *Dark Gray Pearl *Black *Super Clear Red A (pre-PS3 era)/Super Clear Red II (PS3 era) *Deep Marine Blue(P) *Midnight Purple(P) Acquisition *'Gran Turismo' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 53,900 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 2' **Location: Nissan Used Cars Dealership in East City **Price: Around 35,000 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 53,900 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 4' **Location: Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) **Price: Around 23,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. *'Gran Turismo PSP' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 53,900 Credits. *'Gran Turismo 5' **Location: Used Car Dealership **Price: 54,000 Credits. Price varies depending on mileage. **Lv. Requirement: 6 *'Gran Turismo 6' **Location: Nissan Dealership **Price: 53,900 Credits. See Also *NISMO **NISMO 400R Preceiding Model **NISMO 400R **Nissan SKYLINE GT-R 4door Tuned by Nismo **Nismo GT-R LM (Road Version) **Nismo GT-R LM (Race Version) Trivia *There is an error with the 280 Type MR. Despite being a tuned version of the Nissan SKYLINE GTS-25t Type M (R33) '96, it isn't classified as an FR car, but as a 4WD car. *There were originally going to be racing modifications for the GT-R Autech 40th Anniversary Version. In the final version of the game, however, the racing modifications can't be applied. The racing modified version of this car still remain in the game files, and can be obtained through hacking devices. Notes Category:Test pages